Generator Rex: Classic Valentine's Day Story
by YellowAngela
Summary: Story that takes place in season 2 after "A Family Holiday". Enjoy some HOLIX. Happy Valentine's Day.


**Hi Guest, thanks for commenting on Season 3 filler "What I Need"**

**I thought about your story request. I will consider it. I have some more ideas for stories, but I'll be honest, writing takes a lot of time. I do research for my stories so I can keep them as accurate to the characters, settings, and overall story. I sometimes watch the episodes over so I can make sure the details work. I don't always get it right, but I try. I can't promise anything. But I will try. **

**Meanwhile, here's a Valentine's story to hold you over and to make up for the lack of Christmas HOLIX.**

**Takes place somewhere in season 2 after "A Family Holiday". Six and Rebecca is just starting their relationship.**

**I do not own.**

"Why are we here again?" Rex addressed the man in green to his side.

"Because White Knight says we have to be here." Six answered with his arms crossed.

"At a Valentine's day party?" Rex asked looking at the heart decorations.

"It's a charity luncheon." Six said. "To raise money for the advancement of a cure for EVOs. We're here to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"What does he think will happen here? People ODing on cheap chocolates filled with mystery paste?" Rex continued to complain.

"Didn't you read the files?" Six already knew the answer.

"I've been reading all day!" Rex said. "Do you know how much reading I had to do for Doc?"

"That's irrelevant. The files told you everything you need to know." Six said flatly.

Rex looked at him blankly.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Six said, "There was an EVO spotted in the area. We have to make sure it doesn't bother this function."

"Who would want to crash this boring party?" Rex asked. Then a sly grin crossed his face. "So, what are you getting Doc for Valentine's Day?"

"None of your business." Six answered flatly.

"You didn't get her anything? That's like the worst thing you can do to your girlfriend!" Rex goaded him.

"I'm pretty sure not giving a gift for a holiday made to sell useless tokens of love is not the worse thing that could be done to another person and one date does not make someone a girlfriend." Six replied.

"What? Of course it does!" Rex declared.

"Does that mean Beverly is your girlfriend?" Six asked.

Rex's face grew red. "It wasn't a date. We were hanging out."

Just then Holiday walked into the room wearing a long white formal gown. Six noticed her immediately. Rex noticed Six's face brighten. He looked over and saw Doc. Rex smiled seeing a way to get back at his mentor.

Holiday scanned the room before her gaze rested on them. She smiled and walked toward them.

"Boy, am I glad I found you." She said with relief. "If one more libidinous scientist tries to hit on me…" She started saying.

"Who?" Six interrupted darkly.

"Oh, it's ok. I put them in their place." Holiday reassured him.

"Hey, Six, doesn't Doc look good?" He elbowed his nanny. "You should take her out to make up for not getting her a gift."

Six glowered at him. "Rex, go make sure that Bobo is still at his post."

"How come? Oh, I get it you don't want me to interrupt your adult conversations." Rex winked.

"Rex, do you want to clean out the locker room bathrooms?" Six asked pointedly.

"Going, going, geesh." Rex grumbled as he walked away.

"Don't be too hard on him, Six. He's just bored." Holiday told him.

"Boring, or not, we have a job to do." He replied.

The stood silently for a minute before they both spoke at once.

"Sorry, you go first." Holiday blushed.

"I was just going to say… I mean is that a new dress?" Six uncharacteristically stumbled over his words. He adjusted his tie and shoved his sunglasses higher up his nose.

Holiday glanced down at her gown. "This? I've had it for a while but I don't wear it very often so I guess it could be new." She gave him a sideways look. "Why do you ask?"

"It looks good on you." He said not meeting her eyes. Then he added just in case he wasn't clear. "You look nice."

"Wow, two complements in under a minute. Are you okay? I don't want you to pull something." Holiday teased with a twinkle in her eye.

"If you have no plans tonight, I was wondering if you would like to go get some dinner... with me." Six continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"I'd love to." Holiday smiled at him before it collapsed to a slight frown. "But won't all the restaurants be full tonight because of Valentine's Day?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Six reassured her.

"This part of the day should be interesting. Some of these people are foremost in the research of the EVO plague… better than Moses by far." Six detected a hint of bitterness in her voice. Without thinking he reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll find him, and he'll pay for his crimes." He said.

Holiday gave him a sad smile. "I guess in a way he did cure my sister. I just wish that it was a repeatable cure, but the energy to break the nanite bonds is not sustainable."

"I know." Six said wryly.

Holiday took a step closer to him. "And I if I knew how dangerous it was, I would never have risked it."

Six saw the guilt etched in her face. "I wouldn't have done anything different."

"I know. Thank you, Six." She said.

Just then, Rex flew through the doors, sliding across the floor and stopping when he hit the wall.

A two headed frog EVO called a Tord jumped in.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Rex had gotten back up and staggered over to the EVO. "Ok, ugly! Lucky shot. I'd like to see you do…" Rex didn't finish his sentence as the EVO's tongue shot out and grabbed him.

"I'd better go." Six's blades shot into his hands.

"Be careful." Holiday said as Six ran to attack the frog.

"Rex, distract it." He ordered as he jumped on the table using it to flip over the frog.

"Ok." Rex's teeth chattered as the frog shook him back and forth.

Six landed behind the frog facing its other head. The smaller head tried to attack Six with its tongue, but he avoided it and plunged his katana into its tongue pinning it to the floor. The frog screeched and the bigger head dropped Rex onto the floor.

"Yeah! That'll show you!" Rex panted pushing himself up. He formed his Smack Hands and punched the frog. It flew up but because its tongue was still stuck to the floor it landed on its head knocking it out.

"Rex cure it." Six told him.

Rex placed his hand on the Tord. Blue lines enveloped the EVO. It grew smaller and smaller until all that was left was a small frog.

"In your face!" Rex bent over to gloat. The frog, whose tongue was now free from Six's sword, flew into Rex's face. "Ack!" Rex startled, fell backwards. The small frog hopped onto his chest, face, and onto the floor.

Holiday scooped it up in her hand. Placing the other one over it, she trapped it.

"Good catch." Six walked up to her as his blades slipped back up his sleeve. "I think we're done here. Shall we go?"

"Sure, let me drop this little guy off with the clean up crew." Holiday walked out. Six followed her.

"It's ok guys. I'll be fine. Go enjoy your Valentine's Day." Rex called after them. "I'll just go find some tacos."

"Oh, you like tacos?" A girl's voice came from above him.

Rex quickly got up. "Uh, yeah, love tacos." He came face to face with a pretty girl his age.

"Me too." She said excitedly.

"Would you like to go get some with me? I know a place that has the best." Rex said.

"Oh, I'd love to." The girl squealed.

Rex grinned.

0o0

"Where are we going?" Holiday asked Six as they drove down the highway in his red roadster with the top down. The sun was just sinking into the mountains.

"You'll see." Six said. To her surprise, Six turned off the highway. They bounced around in the car before they stopped in the middle of nowhere. He left the headlights on as he shut the engine.

"There's not a lot of restaurants here." She observed. To her surprise, Six got out of the car and went to the trunk. He came back with a basket. From it he pulled out two sparkling waters. He pulled out two bowls from an insulated sleeve.

"Thank you." She said accepting one of them. She looked at it. "Poke bowls?"

"Yes, it's from that restaurant you liked." Six said.

"I wouldn't call it a restaurant, more like a stall in the side of the building." She laughed.

The sun had now disappeared completely and even its light was no longer visible in the distance.

"But why eat it out here." She asked.

Six turned off the headlights. Millions of stars shone from the heavens. "I thought you'd like the ambiance."

Holiday stared at the night sky in awe. They must have been far away enough from the city and any civilization in order to see the sky so clearly.

"It's lovely." She breathed.

"Not as lovely as you." Six said quietly.

Holiday looked at him. She could barely make out his profile. She reached over and grabbed his tie. She pulled him over and kissed him.

When they finally parted, she said breathlessly, "I think we can take advantage of this ambiance."

"Perhaps." Six answered pulling her close again.

**Have a great day!**

**God bless.**


End file.
